Howie Fines, Prywatny Detektyw
by fanka77
Summary: Skoro FBI nie chciało dać mu odznaki po wszystkim, co dla nich zrobił, postarał się o własną...
1. Chapter 1

1.

Siedzę samotnie w biurze, z wytęsknieniem oczekując jakiegokolwiek klienta. Nadaremnie…

Odkąd rozpadła się moja spółka z Otisem, musiałem zmienić branżę. Jako informator, byłem już spalony. Zbyt długo pracowałem dla mojej ulubionej drużyny, by wreszcie nie zostać zdekonspirowanym, zresztą, od kiedy Sue i Jackie się pobrali, nasze spotkania stały się rzadsze, a współpraca zwolniła ( dzieci, sami wiecie…). Nie zrozumcie mnie źle! Nie narzekam, ale brak mi było tych wspólnie rozwiązywanych spraw i zadań pod przykrywką, nawet tych, które oznaczały, że będę patroszył ryby w mafijnej przetwórni, albo podglądał, czy rzekomo pogrążone w depresji kury, istotnie przestały się nieść, dlatego musiałem coś zrobić. Niewątpliwie, zaletą poprzedniej pracy, było doświadczenie, jakiego nabyłem, a skoro FBI nie zamierzało dać mi odznaki, postanowiłem, że postaram się o własną…

Tym sposobem, po pięciu egzaminach (pierwsze cztery oblałem) i kursie strzelania, pod bacznym okiem mojego przyjaciela Jacka Hudsona, nareszcie zdobyłem licencję, i odjazdową, świecącą odznakę, z równiutko wygrawerowanym napisem „HOWARD FINES. PRYWATNY DETEKTYW".

Fakt, mamusia nie była zadowolona, że tak się narażam (biedaczka… gdyby miała pojęcie, co robiłem przedtem, dawno wąchałaby kwiatki od spodu), ale ostatecznie pogodziła się z moimi detektywistycznymi aspiracjami i opróżniwszy skarpetę, wspomogła pierwszy, najzupełniej legalny interes synka, dorzucając się do tej nory (pardon pani Leland J ), którą nazywam biurem. No, może „nora", to zbyt dosadne określenie, zważywszy, że znajduje się w całkiem ładnej okolicy, jednak musiałem się całkiem porządnie nasprzątać, bo poprzedni właściciel tego miejsca był, najogólniej mówiąc …fleją. Zanim pozbyłem się karaluchów-mutantów i odświeżyłem nieco ściany, moje oszczędności zaczęły gwałtownie topnieć, skutkiem czego, zabrakło mi na meble. Kiedy, najzupełniej przypadkiem, wspomniałem o tym Sue, moja najlepsza kumpela znów przyszła mi z pomocą i pomogła załatwić parę rzeczy z biurowego demobilu. Dzięki temu, w moim gabinecie pojawiło się biurko (co prawda, nieco się kiwało, ale podstawiłem pod nie starą książkę telefoniczną i już jest cacy), fotel (nawet skórzany, choć, żeby go doczyścić z brudu, jaki pozostawił po sobie Bobby- a jakże- to spadek po Manning'u!- zeszło mi tydzień), regał (temu nic nie mam do zarzucenia) i dwie, poczwórne szuflady na akta (wciąż były z niezłym stanie, ale musiałem naoliwić prowadnice). Ogólnie, nie było źle…

Całe wnętrze nabrało jednak charakteru, gdy na urodziny, moi przyjaciele sprezentowali mi lampę na biurko, wiecie, taką, jaką mają prywatne łapsy w filmach kryminalnych (zupełny odlot, że się tak wyrażę!), a na szklanych drzwiach pojawiło się moje nazwisko oraz ranga. Teraz, mogłem wreszcie zacząć pracować. Był tylko jeden problem… Nie miałem dla kogo i nadal nie mam…

Tak więc, jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, siedzę i czekam, aż zjawi się ktoś…

-„ _O święty Wincenty!_"- pomyślałem, kiedy weszła do mego gabinetu…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Takiej laski nie widziałem, jak żyję (no, może poza Sue, ale ona się nie liczy, bo to moja przyjaciółka i w dodatku ma męża- snajpera…). Tym nie mniej, babeczka była gorąca, jedna z tych, co to na nią spojrzysz i już jesteś jej niewolnikiem. Na głowie miała burzę blond loków, duże, niebieskie oczy, wydatne usta, seksowne, małe uszy z ogromniastymi kolczykami, szczupłą sylwetkę i nogi do samej ziemi. Jednym słowem- laska. Byłem gotów całować jej stopy, dopóki nie usłyszałem, jak się przedstawia…

-„ Detektyw Fines?"- zapytała cienkim głosem, jakby dopiero co nałykała się helu. –„ Nazywam się Trudy Whistle i potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy…"

-„ _Nareszcie klientka!"- _ucieszyłem się w myślach i natychmiast wstałem zza biurka. Jak na dżentelmena przystało, przywitałem się uprzejmie i wskazałem drugie krzesło (nie wspomniałem o tym, mówiąc o wyposażeniu, bo wyleciało mi z głowy, sorry…), po czym wróciłem na miejsce i przywołując na twarz moją najbardziej „profesjonalną" minę, spytałem, jaki ma problem…

-„ Otóż, panie Fines…"

-„ Howie!"- zaproponowałem szybko, by przełamać pierwsze lody. W końcu, klient musi wiedzieć, że ci zależy…

-„ Howie…"- zgodziła się, ukazując w uśmiechu rząd białych zębów, połyskujących w świetle mojej odjazdowej lampy.-„ Mam ogromny kłopot i tylko ty możesz mi pomóc!"- zapiszczała desperacko.

-„ Zrobię, co w mojej nocy pani Whistle…"- zacząłem powoli, lecz weszła mi w słowo. Pragnę przy tym nadmienić, że jej nazwisko idealnie pasowało do jej głosu…

-„ Panno Whistle, a jeszcze lepiej, Trudy… Tak będzie przyjemniej, nie uważasz?"- zapytała. To dziwne, ale w tym momencie zupełnie zapomniałem, jak dziwaczny ma głos. Spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem po prostu piękną kobietę, z dużym problemem (i nie tylko), który tylko ja podobno mogłem rozwiązać (to akurat, się jeszcze okaże…).

-„ Jak powiedziałem, Trudy, zrobię, co będę mógł, ale musisz mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi…"- zasugerowałem klientce.

Westchnęła głośno, wzniosła oczy ku niebu i z rezygnacją, zaczęła:

-„ No, to może opowiem wszystko, od początku…"

-„ _Nareszcie jakieś szczegóły!_"- pomyślałem i cały zamieniłem się w słuch.

-„ Nigdy nie miałam szczęścia z facetami…"- powiedziała tym swoim „nietypowym" głosem.- „ Chodziłam z tancerzem- zdradzał mnie z kolegą, chodziłam ze sklepikarzem- podkradał z kasy i go zamknęli. Następnego poznałam w barze… Rozkochał mnie w sobie i poprosił, bym kupiła mu samolot, bo był cudzoziemcem i sam miał z tym kłopot. Dał mi pieniądze, więc się zgodziłam, a on okazał się terrorystą. Nie masz pojęcia, ile miałam przez to kłopotów z FBI!"- stwierdziła rozczarowana.- „Wtedy przysięgłam sobie, że kończę z mężczyznami raz na zawsze, że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę się wykorzystywać, ale wszystko się zmieniło, gdy poznałam Guido…"

-„ Guido? Czyżby był Włochem?"- zapytałem. Przecież liczył się każdy szczegół!

-„ Tak mówił, ale jak tak teraz sobie myślę, to nie wyglądał na Włocha…"- odparła nieco naiwnie Trudy.- „ Oni chyba mają ciemne włosy i karnację, prawda? Z drugiej strony, nigdy nie byłam we Włoszech, więc skąd mogę wiedzieć…"- wstrząsnęła ramionami.

-„ A czy ten…Guido…miał jakieś nazwisko?"- spytałem znowu. Samo imię niewiele mi dawało. Znacznie lepiej szukać, gdy ma się nazwisko! Przynajmniej, tak pisali w podręczniku dla detektywów…

-„ O, tak! Przedstawił się, jako Guido Pavarotti, jak ten śpiewak, niech spoczywa w pokoju…"- westchnęła.- „ W każdym razie, znów się zakochałam i właśnie dlatego, się tu dzisiaj znalazłam…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

-„ Zaraz, zaraz…"- wtrąciłem.- „ Coś mi tu nie pasuje… Skoro się zakochałaś, to po co ci moja pomoc, Trudy? Nie taniej byłoby poprosić Guido?"- spytałem, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

-„ Och Howie!"- jęknęła przygnębiona.- „Gdyby to było takie proste! Nie mogę go poprosić, bo trzy dni temu zniknął, a z nim, moje pieniądze!"- wyznała nareszcie, brzegiem chusteczki osuszając łzę.

-„ Okradł cię?"- spytałem i poklepałem ją współczująco po dłoni, spoczywającej na moim biurku.

Pociągnęła nosem (głośno) i pokiwała twierdząco głową.

-„ Mówił, że mnie kocha!"- mówiła cała we łzach.–„ Zapewniał, że się ze mną ożeni, a nawet dał mi pierścionek! Byłam taka szczęśliwa, że wreszcie znalazłam tego jedynego, że kiedy poprosił mnie o pożyczkę, bez wahania opróżniłam konto i dałam mu pieniądze…"

-„ Czy powiedział ci, na co potrzebował tą pożyczkę?"- zadałem kolejne ważne pytanie, by uzyskać możliwie najwięcej informacji o tym niegodziwcu.

-„ Mówił, że na nasz dom.."- chlipnęła i znów wydmuchała nos ( tak na marginesie, bardzo ładny, zresztą…). –„ Nie miałam powodu, by mu nie ufać, szczególnie, że przedstawił mi swoją mamusię. Fakt, wyglądała trochę młodo, ale mówił, że to przez włoskie kremy…"- dodała.

-„ Więc dałaś mu gotówkę…"- mruknąłem. –„ Co się dalej stało?"- zapytałem. Strasznie nie lubię przesłuchiwać, ale jak inaczej można się czegoś dowiedzieć?

-„ No więc, przywiozłam moje oszczędności do domu, dałam mu je, a potem pojechałam do pracy…"- odparła.

-„ A czym się zajmujesz, jeśli można wiedzieć?"- spytałem zaintrygowany.

-„ Jestem dyplomowaną masażystką!"- odpowiedziała dumnie. –„ Uprawiam masaż klasyczny, tajski, shiatsu i relaksacyjny. Wszystko w przystępnej cenie!"

-„ To bardzo ciekawe zajęcie!"- stwierdziłem, zastanawiając się, czy dostałbym zniżkę na jej usługi. Może zafundowałbym zabieg mamusi, na urodziny?... –„ Wróćmy jednak do istoty sprawy…"- dodałem szybko. Na masaże przyjdzie jeszcze czas…

-„ Zgoda! Więc pojechałam do pracy, a kiedy wróciłam wieczorem, Guida i jego mamy już nie było, a co gorsza, moich pieniędzy też. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że mnie oszukał!"- powiedziała Trudy. –„ Płakałam przez dwa dni, nie wiedząc, co począć. Jako, że byłam praktycznie bez grosza, postanowiłam, że chociaż sprzedam pierścionek, który dał mi i poszłam do jubilera…"- ciągnęła dalej. –„ Jakiegoż upokorzenia doznałam, kiedy w sklepie powiedzieli mi, że to tombak! Dał mi podróbę, uwierzysz?"- zawołała załamana. –„ A mówił, że to włoskie złoto!"

-„ I nie zwróciłaś uwagi na próbę?"- spytałem zdziwiony jej naiwnością.

-„ Byłam tak zakochana, że nie sądziłam… Kiedy zrozumiałam, że znów dałam się nabrać, o mało nie wpadłam w depresję, ale wtedy zobaczyłam twoje ogłoszenie, Howie i wiedziałam, że to znak! Znajdź Guido, proszę, bym mogła mu osobiście wypruć bebechy i odzyskać moje oszczędności!"- powiedziała zdecydowanie. –„ Na razie, mogę zapłacić ci 100 dolarów, które pożyczył mi tatuś. Resztę dostaniesz, gdy znajdziemy tego drania i postawimy przed sądem, zgoda? Nie muszę dodawać, że masaże będziesz miał u mnie gratis!"- dodała, by mnie zachęcić.

Jak mogłem odmówić? Kobieta w potrzebie, ukrywający się gdzieś oszust i gratisowe masaże w tle, były wszystkim, czego mi teraz było trzeba. Nareszcie jakaś akcja!

-„ Zgoda!"- odparłem, potrząsając jej szczupłą dłonią i potwierdzając zawarcie umowy.

Howie Fines, Prywatny Detektyw, wkracza do akcji! Tylko… od czego by tu zacząć? Przydałby się chociaż rysopis…

-„ Trudy?"- zacząłem.

-„ Tak?"- odparła zadowolona, że znalazł się ktoś, kto zechciał jej pomóc w kłopocie.

-„ Jak on wyglądał, ten Guido?..."- zapytałem.

Dość nieoczekiwanie, panna Whistle sięgnęła do torebki i po chwili, trzymałem w dłoni fotkę jej byłego chłopaka.

-„ _To już coś_…"- pomyślałem. –„ _Od tego można zacząć…_"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Dochodziła szósta, kiedy pożegnałem śliczną Trudy i uzbrojony w zdjęcie niezbyt przystojnego, moim skromnym zdaniem, Guido, ruszyłem w miasto, by coś przegryźć. Szukanie na głodniaka mijało się przecież z celem, zresztą, o tej porze, niewiele mogłem już załatwić. Poszedłem więc, do mojej ulubionej knajpy- „ Smaki Wielkiego Świata" i zamówiłem to, co zwykle. Jakiś kwadrans później, zjawiła się Berta, znajoma kelnerka, której kiedyś załatwiłem sukienkę od Versace niemal za frico (wyszło tanio, bo, obok nazwy, na metce widniał jeszcze napis „Made in China"), i która od tamtego czasu, stała się jedną z moich stałych klientek.

-„ Cześć, Howie!"- uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok mojej skromnej osoby. –„ Przyszedłeś coś zjeść, czy masz na zbyciu jakieś cudeńka po okazyjnej cenie?"- zapytała.

-„ Witaj, Bertie!"- odparłem. -„ Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, to nie wiesz, że już nie robię w tym biznesie. Zmieniłem branżę i teraz jestem prywatnym detektywem!"- dodałem dumnie, pokazując lśniącą odznakę, zdobytą z takim trudem. –„ Od dziś, będę tu przychodził wyłącznie na posiłki."

-„ Szkoda!"- powiedziała rozczarowana Berta. –„ Mam niedługo wesele w rodzinie i liczyłam, że coś mi znajdziesz…"

-„ Przykro mi, naprawdę, ale to już zamknięty rozdział w moim życiu. Teraz jestem porządnym obywatelem i prowadzę legalną firmę. Zgłoś się do mnie, kiedy twój były zapomni o alimentach, wtedy chętnie pomogę!"- zaproponowałem, podając jej swoją nowo wydrukowaną, stylową wizytówkę z telefonem i adresem mojej siedziby.

-„ Zapamiętam!"- odparła, biorąc karteczkę i wkładając ją sobie za stanik, po czym nalała mi kawy.

Muszę powiedzieć, że nigdzie w mieście nie piłem lepszej, a ta czajówa, którą serwowali w FBI, smakowała przy tym, jak zmielony węgiel. Nie wiem, co Berta dodawała do swojego naparu, ale to było istne dzieło sztuki kulinarnej…

-„ Coś jeszcze?"- spytała, nim ruszyła po moje jedzonko.

-„ Nie dzięki!"- odparłem grzecznie i w oczekiwaniu na posiłek, wyjąłem z kieszeni zdjęcie poszukiwanego oszusta. Jak facet był Włochem, to ja jestem zakonnicą! Wysoki, chudy blondyn (no, może nie taki chudy, ale widziałem już lepsze mięśnie), stał na tle jakiegoś jeziora, albo szerokiej rzeki (trudno powiedzieć), trzymając w ręku wędkę i wielką rybę. Jako, że nauczony doświadczeniem, często oglądałem Discovery Chanel- nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie wiadomości mogą się w życiu przydać- niemal od razu skojarzyłem nazwę tego giganta. To był Bass wielkogębowy, jednak ta identyfikacja nie na wiele mi się przydała, bo owa ryba występuje w kilku różnych stanach, tak więc, szukanie tego miejsca, jest jak szukanie igły w sianie (ale mi się zrymowało!).

Rozczarowany pierwszym niepowodzeniem, schowałem fotkę z powrotem do kieszeni i zająłem się przyjemniejszymi sprawami. Właśnie na moim stoliku pojawiły się przysmażane ziemniaczki z apetycznym stekiem (dobrze wysmażonym, bo nie znoszę widoku krwi) i szpinakiem. Mamusia zawsze mówiła, że szpinak jest zdrowy, a ona się na tym zna, jak nikt! Wciągnąwszy do nosa boskie aromaty i nacieszywszy wzrok zawartością talerza, postarałem się, by ani krztyna z tych delicji się nie zmarnowała. Godzinę później, opuszczałem knajpę najedzony i gotów do działania, kłopot tylko w tym, że właśnie zrobiło się ciemno, a moje powieki zaczęły mi ciążyć. Skoro tak, jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem było udanie się na spoczynek, celem strawienia kolacji i nabrania sił przed jutrzejszymi poszukiwaniami. Jak postanowiłem, tak zrobiłem…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Wstałem, skoro świt (właśnie dochodziła dziewiąta) i po dokonaniu codziennej toalety, starannie zaścieliłem łóżko, po czym ruszyłem do mojej małej kuchni, by zrobić sobie śniadanie. Mamusia zawsze mówiła, że śniadanie, to najważniejszy posiłek dnia i nie powinno się wychodzić do pracy o pustym żołądku. Dlatego, jak każdego ranka, zrobiłem sobie jajka po benedyktyńsku (moje ulubione), zieloną herbatę (podobno dobrze robi na trawienie, choć smakuje, jak trawa…) i grzanki. Posilony na ciele, szybko uwinąłem się z porządkami, bo nie lubię mieszkać w chlewie i oceniwszy w lustrze swój wygląd, jako dość schludny (w porównaniu Bobbym, byłem masterem czystości!), zdecydowałem, że czas zająć się sprawą mojej pierwszej i jak dotąd jedynej klientki.

Jako, że po ostatnim biznesie pozostał mi tylko stary van, miałem przynajmniej auto, które nie rzucało się w oczy (no, może poza naklejką I LOVE D.C., umieszczoną na zderzaku- daję słowo, że nie wiem, skąd się tam wzięła!), co, dla takiego speca jak ja, było rzeczą niebagatelną. W naszym fachu, niewidzialność, to podstawa sukcesu! Tak więc, odpaliłem silnik i ruszyłem do pierwszego miejsca, jakie mi przyszło na myśl- do biblioteki miejskiej…

Spytacie pewnie, po jakie licho? Pomyślcie sami… Kiedy opowiadałem wam o moim biurze, zapewnie zauważyliście, że nie posiadam komputera. Co prawda, miałem kiedyś laptopa, ale poległ on śmiercią tragiczną, gdy mamusia, podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt, nieopatrznie upuściła na niego garnek z gorącą zupą. Miałem kupić sobie nowego, ale po fiasku z Otisem i remoncie biura… Sami wiecie… W każdym bądź razie, już dawno odkryłem, że w Internecie można znaleźć wiele ciekawych informacji, stąd moja wycieczka.

Godzinkę później, siedziałem już w mało wygodnym, bibliotecznym krześle i logowałem się na Google, celem inwigilacji pana Pavarottiego. Powiecie, czemu nie skorzystałem z jednej z tysięcy kafejek internetowych, jakie są w mieście? To proste, po jakiego grzyba mam płacić za coś, co tutaj mam za darmo? W końcu, nie jestem milionerem, żeby wyrzucać pieniądze w błoto. Po drugie, jak na razie, budżet tej sprawy był, najłagodniej mówiąc, ograniczony, przynajmniej do czasu, aż odnajdę tego Guido i odzyskam pieniądze, które ukradł Trudy.

Jak zapewne się domyślacie, po kilku godzinach przed monitorem, miałem jedno wielkie NIC. Facet zwyczajnie nie istniał, a skoro tak, to będzie ciężej niż się spodziewałem. Tu potrzeba było speca większego kalibru i tak się świetnie składało, że znałem takiego, a dokładniej mówiąc, taką…

Niewiele myśląc, opuściłem bibliotekę, uważając, by nie dostrzegła mnie Hilda, miejscowa szefowa, której wisiałem dwie książki. Fakt, mogłem je po prostu dziś oddać, ale musiałbym zapłacić słoną karę za przetrzymywanie, a znacie zawartość moich kieszeni. Wykorzystując więc swoją detektywistyczną wiedzę o ukrywaniu, cichcem przemknąłem do wyjścia, tuż pod wielkim nosem Hildy i popędziłem na parking, gdzie właśnie pojawiła się policjantka sprawdzająca parkometry. Jej mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego… Nim zdążyłem dolecieć do samochodu i wytłumaczyć kobitce powód swego spóźnienia, wypisała elegancki, żółty papierek i wetknęła mi go za wycieraczkę.

-„ _Świetnie! Tylko mandatu mi teraz brakowało!_"- pomyślałem, chowając nakaz zapłaty do kieszeni.-„ _Może mój spec coś na to poradzi…_"

Z kwaśną miną, ponownie odpaliłem silnik i skierowałem się na Pennsylvania Avenue, gdzie od rana urzędowali moi najlepsi przyjaciele…

Z trudem pokonałem gigantyczny korek na rogu Alabama i Branch Ave., ale wreszcie wyjechałem na luźniejszy odcinek drogi i już bez problemu dotarłem do siedziby FBI, by zasięgnąć rady najlepszych ekspertów w tej dziedzinie.

Powiecie, kiepski z ciebie detektyw, skoro prosisz o pomoc, a ja wam na to: KTO PYTA, NIE BŁĄDZI( tak mówi mamusia). Zanim więc znów powiecie coś głupiego, uprzedzę was, że prosić o pomoc, nie jest rzeczą złą, gorzej, gdy nie prosimy o nią wcale, bo kiedyś może się okazać, że już na to za późno.

Tak, czy inaczej, zaparkowałem mój samochodzik na publicznym parkingu (znowu) i ruszyłem po przepustkę. Nawet taki dobry współpracownik jak ja, musi ją mieć…

Kwadransik później, stylowo udekorowany identyfikatorem stwierdzającym, że jestem tam gościem (Też mi coś! To jest moje drugie biuro!), nacisnąłem guzik trzeciego piętra i pojechałem zobaczyć się z moją ekipą…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły i wciągnąłem do nozdrzy zapach ton akt przeżartych przez mole, pomieszany z lawendowym odświeżaczem powietrza, tak uwielbianym przez Randy'ego Pittsa, który (o zgrozo!) wciąż zawiadywał tutejszymi zasobami, wiedziałem, że jestem w domu. To miejsce zrobiło ze mnie osobę, jaką dziś jestem- wielkiego detektywa (no, może nie dosłownie i niekoniecznie teraz, ale pozytywne myślenie wielu już zaprowadziło na sam szczyt, więc jeśli będę o sobie myślał w samych superlatywach i mnie się powiedzie!). Rozmarzyłem się, wiem, miałem jednak do załatwienia ważną sprawę, więc oczyściłem umysł i dziarskim krokiem ruszyłem do biura. Już w progu powitał mnie wylewnie mój kumpel Levi, a po chwili, na horyzoncie ujrzałem jego panią. Jak na matkę bliźniaków + jeden, wciąż wyglądała szałowo!

-„ Cześć Sue!"- krzyknąłem uradowany jej widokiem, bo nie widzieliśmy się, odkąd pomogła mi z meblami. Moja jedyna, a teraz już była szefowa ( plus najlepsza przyjaciółka), też ucieszyła się na mój widok, bo podeszła i poklepała mnie po ramieniu.

-„ Cześć Howie! Jak tam meble?"- zapytała po przyjacielsku.

-„ Stoją."- odparłem krótko z uśmiechem i rozejrzałem się po biurze. Ku mojemu głębokiemu rozczarowaniu (a może i nie…), zastałem tam tylko panie… -„ A gdzie, chłopaki?"- spytałem zdziwiony.

-„ W terenie…"- usłyszałem głos pani Lucy Dotson- Adison, która właśnie podeszła się przywitać w towarzystwie mojego eksperta.

-„ Lucy, Tara! Miło was widzieć!"- powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Dziewczyny zawsze były dla mnie miłe, nawet, jak reszta stroiła sobie ze mnie żarty, chociaż wiem, że to robili, bo mnie kochają! To taki ich sposób, na wyrażanie swoich uczuć, wiecie?

-„ Cześć Howie!"- po raz drugi padło to samo powitanie. –„ Wpadłeś w odwiedziny?"- spytała Tara Manning, trzymając obie ręce swoim krzyżu.

-„ _Rany, ale te biedne kobiety muszą się namęczyć, żeby na świecie było nas więcej!_"- pomyślałem ze współczuciem, patrząc na jej wielgachny brzuch, w którym, od jakiś ośmiu miesięcy, siedział mały Bobby lub Bobbetka (okaże się za miesiąc, chyba…) –„ Dzisiaj, wyjątkowo nie!"- odpowiedziałem szczerze. –„ Mam sprawę!"- dodałem dumnie.

-„ Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz w końcu klienta?"- wszystkie trzy, jednocześnie spytały zdumione, jakby to był jakiś cud. Przecież detektywi miewają klientów, co nie?

-„ Klientkę!"- uściśliłem zadowolony.

-„ I odwiedziłeś nas tylko po to, żeby nam o tym powiedzieć?"- zapytała Lucy.

-„ Niezupełnie…"- odparłem powoli. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy, a ściślej mówiąc, pomocy Tary."- przyznałem nareszcie. Nie było potrzeby owijać w bawełnę…

Trzeba przyznać, że zareagowały bardzo spokojnie, zważywszy na nasze wcześniejsze przejścia. Zwykle, gdy prosiłem o pomoc, na ich twarzach malowało się zwątpienie, a dziś, o dziwo, nie! To, z pewnością był dobry znak…

Spojrzały po sobie i z leksza się zdziwiłem, kiedy Sue wyciągnęła rękę i skasowała po pięć dolców od każdej z przyjaciółek. Nie wiem, co to było, ale nie miałem czasu, by spytać, więc przeszedłem do sedna sprawy.

-„ Ścigam oszusta, który okradł moją klientkę i nawiał z jej forsą…"- zacząłem wyjaśniać. –„ Próbowałem namierzyć go przez neta, ale facet jakby nie istniał. Założę się, że nazwisko też zmyślił!"- powiedziałem.

-„ Pewnie chcesz, bym pokopała głębiej?"- zapytała Tara, siadając na skraju biurka męża, bo chyba bolały ją kostki (nie dziwota, też bym czuł ból, jak bym przez kilka miesięcy nosił dodatkowy balast i to non-stop!).

-„ Przydałoby się…"- kiwnąłem głową i wyciągnąłem zdjęcie, które dała mi Trudy. –„ To jedyny ślad, jaki mam…"- dodałem, podając fotkę tego szachraja Tarze. –„ Facet podawał się za Włocha, o nazwisku Guido Pavarotti…"

-„ Zobaczę, co da się zrobić."- powiedziała Tara i ruszyła powoli do swego komputera. –„ Zeskanuję to zdjęcie i możesz je sobie zabrać. Jeśli to profesjonalista, może będziemy go mieli w bazie danych…"- stwierdziła. –„ Mam taki nowy program do szukania podobieństw, to go sobie wypróbuję!"- uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i oddała mi fotografię.

-„ Próbowałeś o niego popytać na ulicy?"- zapytała mnie Sue.-„ Może ktoś go zna?"- zasugerowała.

No, tak! Jak mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć wcześniej? Przecież właśnie w ten sposób zaczęła się moja kariera w FBI!

-„ Świetny pomysł!"- zgodziłem się i szybko pożegnawszy dziewczyny, ruszyłem na stare śmiecie, zasięgnąć języka. W końcu, byłem w tym bardzo dobry (kiedyś…).

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Żeby zacząć szukać, musiałem mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Waszyngton, to przecież wielkie miasto… W tym układzie, zdecydowałem, że najlepiej będzie odwiedzić Trudy i dowiedzieć się, gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach poznała Guido. Odpaliłem silnik mojego samochodu i dopiero wtedy, przypomniał mi się mandat…

-„ _Kurczę!"- _pomyślałem zirytowany własnym zapominalstwem. –„ _Trzeba będzie zacząć brać lecytynę!". _

Spojrzałem z odrazą na żółty świstek i ponownie wcisnąłem go do kieszeni. Mandat musiał zaczekać…

Jako wprawny (i ostrożny) kierowca, zerknąłem we wszystkie możliwe lusterka i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie wjedzie mi w kuper, włączyłem się do ruchu.

Pojechałem sobie spokojnie (bo, gdy się człowiek śpieszy, to się diabeł cieszy- jak mówi mamusia) na skrzyżowanie 33 Północnej i Potomacu, gdzie mieszkała moja klientka i przygładziwszy sobie fryzurę (trzeba jakoś wyglądać!), nacisnąłem na guzik domofonu, tuż obok jej nazwiska.

-„ Tak?"- usłyszałem znajomy głos i szybko się przedstawiłem.

-„ Trudy? To Howie Fines… Możemy porozmawiać?"

-„ Howie! Wejdź, proszę!"- chyba się ucieszyła, bo już po chwili usłyszałem charakterystyczny dźwięk i drzwi wejściowe puściły. Wszedłem do budynku i tak na wszelki wypadek, chuchnąłem sobie w dłoń, by skontrolować oddech. Nie myślcie sobie, że jedzie mi z ust, czy coś! Myję zęby po każdym posiłku ( tak nakazują dentyści i mamusia), ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Nie wyglądało to tragicznie, ale małe odświeżanie byłoby wskazane. Na szczęście, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, jak to mówią. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni kurtki i skorzystałem z niezawodnego sposobu na podejrzane zapachy- z odświeżacza do ust (miętowego, jeśli chcecie wiedzieć), bez którego nie ruszam się z domu. Wiecie, że odkryłem dla niego jeszcze jedno, świetne zastosowanie? Kiedyś, jak jeszcze miałem spółkę z Otisem, chciałem zabić zapach czosnku po najgorszym spaghetti, jakie jedliśmy i wyjąłem swój spray do ust. Traf chciał, że nie zauważyłem, że dziurka jest skierowana do zewnątrz, wprost na twarz mojego wspólnika i siknąłem sobie porządną dawkę mięty. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak krzyczał biedny Otis, kiedy niechcący trafiłem go tym w oczy. Nie widział dobry kwadrans! Wtedy zrozumiałem, że to będzie moja tajemna broń w walce z bandytami. Pukawkę mogą mi zabrać, ale kto połasi się na miętowy spray do ust? Od tamtego czasu, noszę go zawsze i wszędzie!

Wracając jednak do Trudy… Kiedy już doprowadziłem się ostatecznie do porządku, skierowałem się na pierwsze piętro, gdzie mieściło się jej mieszkanie i zapukałem w drzwi. Jeszcze dobrze nie opuściłem ręki, kiedy otworzyła, a mnie zatkało…

Gdy ją poznałem, była laską, to fakt, ale teraz… Teraz stała przede mną SUPER-LASKA!

Jej bujne, jasne loczki, upięte były w koński ogon, kolczyki były jeszcze większe, niż wczoraj, a ubranie stanowił kusy mundurek masażystki, eksponujący jej „walory" i długie nogi. Była seksabilna, jak cholibka!

-„ Eeeee… Dzień dobry, Trudy."- przywitałem się, kiedy już odzyskałem głos. –„ Możemy pogadać?"- zapytałem znowu.

-„ Pewnie!"- odparła wesoło, tym swoim świergotem i wpuściła mnie do środka.

Okazało się, że jej mieszkanko, jest jednocześnie jej miejscem pracy. Dziwne, bo, po pierwsze- wspomniała, że jeździ do pracy, a po drugie- nie widziałem żadnego szyldu, ale może po prostu nie zwróciłem uwagi? Minęliśmy pokój do masażu, z wielkim stołem i mnóstwem akcesoriów i po chwili siedzieliśmy już w salonie, pijąc zieloną (znowu) herbatkę, którą zaparzyła w ekspresowym tempie.

-„ Jakieś wieści?"- zapytała, podając mi filiżankę z chińskiej porcelany (sprzedawałem takie kiedyś po dolara za sztukę- niezły dochód!).

-„ No, więc…"- zacząłem – „…uruchomiłem już swoje kontakty i moi ludzie pracują nad sprawą. Tym nie mniej, chciałbym poznać jeszcze kilka faktów."- powiedziałem tonem profesjonalisty, jakim byłem (albo będę kiedyś, w myśl mojej teorii).

-„ Co chcesz wiedzieć?"- spytała, między łykami trawiastego płynu.

Zachęcony jej otwartością, rozpocząłem wywiad…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Od Trudy wyszedłem po godzinie, uzbrojony w nowe informacje ( tak a propos, okazało się, że masuje również na mieście!) i ciasteczka owsiane, które upiekła wczoraj wieczorem, a którymi hojnie mnie obdarowała na odchodnym. Muszę przyznać, że początkowo patrzyłem na nie podejrzanie ( jakoś nie dowierzam tej „zdrowej" żywności, bo z reguły smakuje, jak wióry), jednak po spróbowaniu jednego, doszedłem do wniosku, że są całkiem smaczne - taka mieszanka migdałów, owsa (ma się rozumieć), rodzynek i czegoś jeszcze (nie wiem, czego, ale smakuje nieźle!). W każdym razie, jechałem teraz w miejsce, gdzie moja klientka po raz pierwszy spotkała tego drania i pogryzałem owe ciasteczka. Zwykle nie jadam w samochodzie, bo to niezdrowo i się strasznie brudzi, ale tym razem nie potrafiłem się oprzeć. Zanim dojechałem na miejsce, torebka była pusta, a ja rozczarowany. Przydałoby się więcej…

Parkując przed sklepem ze zdrową żywnością, w którym Trudy natknęła się na Guido, sięgnąłem do portfela i wyjąłem drobne na parkometr, kalkulując na oko, ile zajmie mi ta wizyta. Drugi mandat nie był mi potrzebny, więc tym razem, dla bezpieczeństwa, wrzuciłem 25 centów więcej i spokojnie wszedłem do środka.

Lokal nie był duży, ale całkiem dobrze zaopatrzony, sądząc po zapchanych towarem półkach. W dawnych czasach, raczej bym się na tym nie dorobił, bo to wszystko drogie, jak nie wiem co, a moi klienci cenili tani produkt.

-„ _Kurczę!"-_ przyszło mi na myśl, -„ _Muszę przestać patrzeć na wszystko z punktu widzenia handlarza, bo w końcu, jestem detektywem, co nie?_"

Odciągnąwszy myśli od tak przyziemnych spraw, jak pieniądze, śmiało podszedłem do ekspedientki, stojącej samotnie za ladą. Wyglądała na znudzoną, bo ziewała głośno, nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy, by zatkać usta ręką. Była jak ziewający orangutan, po popołudniowej drzemce…

-„ Dzień dobry pani!"- zacząłem grzecznie, wyciągając z kieszeni fotkę Guido. –„ Czy zna pani może tego mężczyznę?"- zapytałem i podsunąłem ją jej pod nos.

-„ A pan co, glina?"- zapytała podejrzliwie lustrując mnie wzrokiem. Ludzie nie byli zbyt gadatliwi, gdy przyszło do rozmowy ze stróżami prawa.

-„ Skąd!"- odparłem szybko, postanawiając nie ujawniać mojej profesji. To było, jak zadanie pod przykrywką (nareszcie!). –„ Ten facet, Guido, uwiódł moją nieletnią siostrę i zostawił ją z brzuchem…"- wymyśliłem na poczekaniu licząc, że współczucie dla biednej „siostry" zrobi swoje i babeczka się rozgada. O dziwo, udało się!

-„ Jaki on tam Guido!" – zaprzeczyła. –„ Toż to Benny Swift!"- powiedziała. –„ Mówisz pan, że zrobił dzieciaka jakiejś smarkuli i nawiał?"- spytała.

-„ Mojej siostrze…"- sprostowałem. Chwała Bogu, że byłem jedynakiem, bo nie wiem, co bym zrobił kolesiowi, który tak potraktowałby moją krewniaczkę!

-„ To kiepsko…"- powiedziała sprzedawczyni. –„ Ten Benny czasem tu przychodzi, ale nie widziałam go już z miesiąc, albo lepiej."

-„ A przypadkiem zna pani jego adres?"- spytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Byłoby kapitalnie, gdyby znała!

-„ A gdzie tam!"- odpowiedziała szybko, ale po chwili zastanowienia dodała: -„ Zaraz, zaraz… On chyba kiedyś płacił u mnie kartą, to może coś się dowiemy!"- stwierdziła zadowolona i sięgnęła pod ladę, gdzie w wielkim kartonie, trzymała rachunki. Zważywszy na porządek, jaki tam panował, to cud, że znalazła tak prędko.

-„ _Moje akta zawsze będą starannie prowadzone!_"- pomyślałem, patrząc na ten chaos i zniszczenie. Zupełnie nie rozumiem ludzi, którzy nie potrafią utrzymać odrobiny porządku. Przecież organizacja, to podstawa! Weźmy na przykład takiego Bobby'ego… Niby taki agent, a na biurku istny chlew… Jak on może pracować w takich warunkach? Dobrze, że ma uporządkowaną żonę, bo by zginął w otchłaniach swoich śmieci. Wiem, wiem… On zawsze powtarza, że wie, gdzie co jest, ale dla mnie, jego biurko zawsze pozostanie bajzlem.

Cholibka! Znowu się rozgadałem! Wracając do sklepikarki… Jakoś wyłgałem od niej kopię rachunku, zapewniając, że znajdę Benny'ego i pomszczę siostrę, na co nalegała Ernestyna (sprzedawczyni, kapujecie?). Jak się bowiem okazało i ona kiedyś padła ofiarą niewdzięcznika, który także porzucił ją w odmiennym stanie i uciekł z jej bratem. Żądna więc zemsty na okrutnikach jemu podobnych, bez większego problemu zrobiła, o co prosiłem.

Zadowolony z dobrze wypełnionego zadania, znów zasiadłem za kierownicą i wróciłem do biura FBI, by podzielić się nowymi informacjami. Było, jak za starych, dobrych czasów…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Droga na Pennsylvania Ave., zajęła mi krócej, niż przypuszczałem. Gdzie to napisać, że o tej porze nie było tu zwyczajowych korków? Szok w trampkach!

Dojechałem więc bez szwanku ( i kolejnego mandatu, dzięki Bogu) i ponownie zaparkowałem przed budynkiem Hoover'a. Patrząc na ten moloch, muszę ze smutkiem stwierdzić, że jak na faceta z takimi zasługami dla państwa, uhonorowali go najbrzydszym budynkiem w mieście. Wstyd… Tym nie mniej, nie przybyłem tu podziwiać (lub krytykować) architektury. Moja wizyta była iście profesjonalna i dlatego czym prędzej znów udałem się na górę, zahaczywszy uprzednio o biuro d./s. przepustek ( irytujące, że muszę tam latać wte i wewte, ale jak mus, to mus…). Po raz drugi, tego dnia, dałem się więc obszukać, oddałem moją nową spluwę ( fajowa nazwa, co nie?) do depozytu i wjechałem na górę…

W biurze panował zamęt. Chłopaki, co prawda, wrócili już z terenu, ale sądząc po strojach, znów zamierzali wyjść. Na mój widok pokręcili tylko głowami z niedowierzaniem, a od strony biurka Bobby'ego i Mylesa, padło jedno słowo:

-„ Nieprawdopodobne…." - oczywiście, powiedział to Crash, bo któżby inny?

Znowu zacząłem się zastanawiać, o co im chodzi, ale jako profesjonalista, musiałem pozbyć się zbędnych przemyśleń i załatwić, co trzeba ( z mandatem włącznie). Jak tylko dziewczyny pożegnały chłopaków, podszedłem bliżej i zacząłem rozmowę…

-„ Jak zwykle, Sue, twoja rada okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę!"- powiedziałem pełnym uznania i wdzięczności głosem. Pani Hudson jest jedną z najmądrzejszych (zaraz po mamusi) kobiet, jakie znałem i za każdym razem, kiedy jej słuchałem, dobrze na tym wychodziłem, dlatego cenię sobie jej zdanie.

-„ Dziękuję, Howie!"- odparła z uśmiechem i dodała: -„ Rozumiem, że coś znalazłeś?"

-„ W samej rzeczy!"- odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. –„ Pokręciłem się trochę po mieście i dowiedziałem się kilku ciekawych rzeczy…"

-„ My też."- wtrąciła się Tara. –„ Jednak najpierw, twoja kolej."

-„ No, dobra!"- zgodziłem się i powoli zacząłem wykładać im wszystko, czego się właśnie dowiedziałem. Słuchały z zainteresowaniem, jak opowiadam o Ernestynie- mścicielce porzuconych i swojej przykrywce (w tym miejscu wspomnę tylko, że tak bardzo zaczęły się śmiać, że Tara musiała iść do łazienki- biedaczka, chyba ma kłopoty z pęcherzem…). Tym nie mniej, powiedziałem im o fałszywym nazwisku Guido, bądź Benny'ego, jak kto woli i pokazałem kopię rachunku, udostępnioną przez Ernestynę. Na koniec zapytałem: -„ A co ty znalazłaś, Taro?"

Pani Manning uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odparła:

-„ Najpierw muszę ci powiedzieć, Howie, że jestem pod wrażeniem…"- zaczęła. –„ Jak na początkującego, poszło ci wcale nienajgorzej!"- pochwaliła mnie, a Sue i Lucy kiwnęły głowami. Moje ego, w tym momencie, osiągnęło szczyty! Komplement z ust takich ekspertów, to nie byle co!

-„ Bardzo dziękuję!"- powiedziałem skromnie, rumieniąc się z lekka. Ach, jak przyjemnie jest być docenianym!

-„ Teraz konkrety."- usłyszałem znowu z jej ust. –„ Wygląda na to, że twoja klientka nie była pierwszą kobietą, jak dała się podejść Benny'emu, który, tak na marginesie, naprawdę nazywa się Vernon Prescott, ale używa kilkunastu różnych nazwisk. To zawodowiec, poszukiwany w szesnastu stanach!"- stwierdziła, pokazując mi wydruk z jego kartoteki.

-„ Dwa lata temu, naciągnął pewną milionerkę i rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zabierając jej pół miliona dolarów."- odezwała się Sue. –„ Policja w Los Angeles szukała go od tego czasu, ale porządnie się zaszył. Widocznie, skoro znów wypłynął i wrócił do zawodu, skończyły mu się pieniądze, a to oznacza, że możemy go spróbować złapać…"

-„ Niezła robota, Howie…"- odezwała się Lucy. –„ Twój świstek może być przełomem w sprawie!"

Byłem wniebowzięty. Jeśli uda nam się zamknąć faceta, klienci będą się pchać drzwiami i oknami do mojej firmy! Zadowolony z życia, zostawiłem im rzeczony świstek, celem sprawdzenia adresu i ewentualnego przygotowania akcji i już miałem się pożegnać, kiedy (nareszcie) przypomniał mi się mandat…

-„ Eeeee, dziewczyny?..."- zacząłem niepewnie, nie chcąc psuć atmosfery, ale musiałem coś z tym zrobić. Nie stać mnie było teraz na karę w wysokości 50 dolców (mam wydatki!).

Spojrzały na mnie uważnie i nie musiałem mówić nic więcej…

-„ Ile tym razem?"- zapytała Lucy. ( No, dobra! Teraz już wiecie, że kilka razy… no, kilkanaście… mi się zdarzyło. Wielka mi rzecz! Ciekaw jestem, czy wam nie?).

Wyjąłem mandat z kieszeni i podałem pani Adison.

-„ Zadzwonię do Jordana, ale nie będzie zadowolony…"- powiedziała, wspominając swego męża, który czasem pomagał mi w kłopotach.

Jak mówi przysłowie, prawdziwych przyjaciół, poznajemy w biedzie… W takich chwilach wiem, kto jest moim przyjacielem. Na moją ekipę zawsze mogę liczyć!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Spokojniejszy na duszy (w końcu, znowu mi się upiekło), siedziałem za kierownicą mojego „niewidzialnego" samochodu, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Póki FBI nie zrobi rozeznania, nie miałem zbyt wiele do roboty, doszedłem więc do wniosku, że warto ponownie odwiedzić Trudy i opowiedzieć jej o postępach w śledztwie. Było nie było, płaci mi za takie właśnie informacje, zresztą, co będę ściemniał, miałem po cichu nadzieję, że nie zjadła jeszcze reszty tych pysznych ciasteczek i poczęstuje mnie chociaż paroma. Powstrzymując ślinotok, będący wynikiem wspomnień o tych niebiańskich słodkościach, po raz kolejny tego dnia, skierowałem się na znajomy róg. Tym razem jednak, nie obyło się bez korków na ulicach i dopiero po dwóch godzinach (myślałem, że zniosę jajo, stojąc w ogonku!), dojechałem pod kamienicę mojej apetycznej, pod wieloma względami, klientki.

I znów poprawiłem fryzurę, siknąłem sobie porządnie miętą w usta, wygładziłem ubranie i zadzwoniłem do drzwi…

Kolejna godzinka, albo dwie, była jak sen… Nie tylko dostałem ulubione ciasteczka, ale wdzięczna za szybkie i skuteczne działanie Trudy, zaproponowała mi jedną ze swoich masażowych sesji. Zastanowiwszy się chwilę, doszedłem do wniosku, że takie relaksujące doświadczenie bardzo mi się przyda (nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że nie musiałem płacić za to ani grosza!) i zgodziłem się poddać magicznemu działaniu jej rąk (i nie tylko).

Kto nie poznał „smaku" masażu tajskiego, nigdy nie zrozumie, co czułem w momencie, gdy jej drobne stópki wylądowały na moich plecach. Nawet słowo „WOW", nie oddaje istoty rzeczy… Leżałem więc, na macie ( na podłodze, a jakże!) i pozwalałem się maltretować.

-„ O święty Wincenty!"- powtórzyłem znowu, kiedy Trudy gładko uwinęła się z plecami i zajęła się moją klatą. Tak odprężony nie byłem nigdy w życiu… Moje rozluźnione mięśnie ( A co? Myśleliście, że nie mam? Mam, tylko trochę schowane…), szeptały do mnie czule:

-_„ Zdrzemnij się Howie… Zdrzemnij…"_

No to się zdrzemnąłem… Stąd, jak się pewnie domyślacie, moje kłopoty ustaleniem czasu, jaki spędziłem w tym masażowym raju.

W każdym razie, obudził mnie dopiero dzwonek telefonu ( pamiętacie komórę, co to jej Sue nie chciała? To nie ta sama… Hahaha! Mam was, co nie? Tamta, to już przeżytek. Nie wspomniałem, że prócz samochodu, po spółce został mi jeszcze zgrabny telefonik, z cyfrową kamerką, trzeciej generacji? Ano, tak. Mam komórkę…). Wróćmy jednak do sedna. Dzwoniła Tara…

-„ Cześć, Howie!"- usłyszałem po drugiej stronie. –„ Mam dobre wieści!"

-„ Serio?"- zapytałem uszczęśliwiony, że sprawy posuwały się tak szybko. Moja pierwsza wypłata, zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, podobnie, jak koniec tej sprawy ( liczyłem, że bonusy w typie tego, jakiego właśnie doświadczyłem, utrzymają się nieco dłużej…).

-„ Serio!"- odparła moja ekspertka. –„ Sprawdziliśmy rachunek, który nam dałeś i udało nam się ustalić adres Vernona."- powiedziała zadowolona. –„ Sue i Jack pojechali się tam rozejrzeć i zgadnij, co ustalili?"- zapytała tajemniczo.

-„ Znaleźli go?"- zawołałem uszczęśliwiony.

-„ Niezupełnie…"- odpowiedziała powoli.

Zdębiałem… Gdzie tu dobre wieści, skoro go nie mają?

-„ Nie kumam."- odparłem cicho, żeby Trudy nie słyszała ( jak by to wyglądało, że taki spec jak ja, czegoś nie rozumie?).

-„ Howie, Howie..."- zachichotała. –„ Czasem się zastanawiam, czy nie za wcześnie cię pochwaliłam!"

-„ Śmiej się śmiej, ale powiedz wreszcie, co masz!"- powiedziałem błagalnie.

-„ Już dobrze…"- uspokoiła mnie. –„ Okazało się, że Benny Swift istnieje naprawdę i jest dziadkiem żony Vernona- Missy, również znanej oszustki!"- wypaliła.

-„ _O cię w mordę!_"- pomyślałem. Wszystko zaczęło powoli układać się w jedną całość… -„ A macie jej fotkę?"- zapytałem głośno, kojarząc pewne fakty. Musiałem się jednak upewnić…

-„ Wysłałam ci ją na komórkę."- odparła.

-„ Poczekaj sekundkę, oddzwonię, tylko coś sprawdzę…"- poprosiłem i przerwałem połączenie.-„ Trudy? Mogę cię prosić?"- zawołałem klientkę, która właśnie parzyła kolejną ziołową herbatę.

Kiedy podeszła uśmiechnięta, pokazałem jej zdjęcie.

-„ Ależ, to mama Guido!"- zawołała zdumiona, jednocześnie potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia.

Okazało się, że ścigam nie jednego, lecz dwoje oszustów…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

-„ Skąd masz zdjęcie mamy Guido?"- zapytała mnie zdziwiona Trudy i w tym momencie zrozumiałem, że za chwilę złamię jej serce po raz kolejny. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle! Nie w sensie, w którym myślicie! Ja nie jestem taki. Po prostu uważam, że powinna wiedzieć…

-„ Bardzo mi przykro Trudy, że ci o tym mówię, ale to nie jest jego matka. To żona Vernona, albo jak wolisz, Guido i jego wspólniczka w oszukańczym procederze…"- wyjaśniłem powoli i zobaczyłem, jak do jej oczu napływają łzy rozczarowania.

-„ Jaka ja jestem głupia!"- zachlipała biedna dziewczyna (nie muszę dodawać, że w moje obnażone ramię…). –„ Tak dałam się oszukać!"

-„ To nie twoja wina, Trudy! Nie jesteś pierwszą, którą oszukał. Po prostu, masz zbyt łatwowierną duszyczkę i dobre serduszko…"- pocieszałem najczulej, jak nauczyła mnie mamusia (mnie pomagało, jak byłem mały…). –„ Nie martw się, złapiemy ich i przynajmniej odzyskasz swoje oszczędności, a jak przyjdzie czas poznasz kogoś, kto doceni twoją urodę, wnętrze i całą resztę!"- dodałem poważnym, szczerym i pełnym wrażliwości tonem.

Tutaj doszła do głosu, moja ukryta głęboko, kobieca strona osobowości. Nie śmiejcie się! Każdy facet ją ma, tylko nie mówi o tym głośno, bo wiecie, jakby to wyglądało… Od razu wzięliby cię za geja, albo coś. Nie myślcie też, że jestem jakimś homofobem, bo nie jestem. Po prostu, oni i ja, nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę, chociaż znałem kiedyś takiego jednego, ale on okazał się bardziej trans, niż homo… Kurczę, znów plotę trzy po trzy…

-„ Naprawdę tak uważasz?"- zapytała wydmuchując głośno nos ( ten słodki, mały noseczek…) i patrząc na mnie uważnie.

-„ Naprawdę, Trudy!"- przysiągłem, kładąc lewą dłoń na mojej zrelaksowanej klacie ('klata' brzmi tak męsko, nie sądzicie? Jak mówię 'klata', to czuję się jak taki macho-man, taki super- facet, a co tam… jak heros!).

W każdym razie, jeszcze jakiś czas pocieszałem biedną Trudy, po czym, zgodnie z umową, oddzwoniłem do Tary i podałem ostatnie wieści. Nie była zdziwiona (zbytnio), no, może poza faktem, że tak doświadczeni oszuści, wzięli na celownik zwykłą masażystkę. Jednak po głębszym zastanowieniu, wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że widocznie są w desperacji. Brak kasy- to pośpiech, a pośpiech- to błędy. Trudy była ich największym błędem, bo tym razem zapolowali w sąsiedztwie. Jeśli są w D.C., już po nich…

Po tej rozmowie, wreszcie miałem czas się ubrać ( No, co? Miałem inne zajęcia…) i uszczknąwszy jeszcze dwa ciasteczka z owsa, pojechałem, by spotkać się z ekipą. Trzeba było przecież wymyślić jakiś plan!

Pechowo, zanim dojechałem z powrotem na Pennsylvania Ave., zdążyłem złapać gumę, a wszystko przez jakiegoś inteligentnego budowlańca, który zgubił paczkę gwoździ. Dzięki niebiosom, że miałem zapasowe koło (i to, w dodatku, na chodzie!), bo byłoby kiepsko z moim portfelem. Za holowanie i wymianę skasowaliby mnie pewnie słono… (szkoda, że Charlie umarł, bo na niego zawsze mogłem liczyć w takich sytuacjach, a skoro Troy zrobił karierę malarską, nie było komu poprowadzić warsztatu i teraz już nie mam zaufanego mechanika…). W każdym razie, założyłem nowe koło i jakoś bez większych problemów, dojechałem do biura FBI…

Tym razem, czekała na mnie cała grupa. Byli Hudson'owie, Manning'owie, Lucy, Myles, a nawet sam szef - D. Widać, moja sprawa zaintrygowała i jego! Kiedy wszedłem, tradycyjnie już przeszliśmy do mojego ulubionego miejsca w biurze- do biblioteki. Ile czasu tam spędziłem… A ile się nauczyłem? Jeszcze trochę, a może zapiszę się na prawo! Wiem… Znów odbiegam od tematu.. Ok… No więc, przeszliśmy do biblioteki i kiedy wszyscy wygodnie się rozsiedli, rozpoczęła się tajna narada. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów, planowaliśmy wspólnie, jak złapać przestępców i uratować damę z opresji (finansowych, ma się rozumieć!). Nie wiem, czemu, ale kiedy myślę sobie o Trudy, budzą się we mnie bohaterskie uczucia. Dziwne, co nie? Wracając jednak do narady… Dopiero teraz, po uprzedniej zgodzie mojej klientki, po raz pierwszy w rozmowie padło jej nazwisko i co się okazało? Ano to, że świat jest mały…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

-„ Piszcząca Trudy jest twoją klientką?"- zachichotał Jack, kiedy wspomniałem jej nazwisko.

Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy dowiedziałem się, że to właśnie moja ekipa przesłuchiwała ją w sprawie słynnego chłopaka- terrorysty, któremu tak nieopacznie kupiła kiedyś samolot! SZOK!

W każdym razie, Jack zachichotał, a Sue jak zwykle przywołała go do porządku. Nieładnie, że sobie żartował z tej słodkiej dziewczyny, tak ciężko doświadczonej przez los. Nie on jeden zresztą, bo po chwili, na głowie Bobby'ego wylądowała ręka Tary (dziewczyny są świetne!).

-„ Cicho bądź, Crash, albo policzymy się w domu…"- zagroziła mężowi, który natychmiast spokorniał pod wpływem jej spojrzenia (i rączki chyba też).

-„ Ałłł, luv! Nie musiałaś!"- jęknął, pocierając miejsce, gdzie go trafiła.

-„ A ty nie musiałeś głupio komentować. Obaj z Jackiem, jesteście czasem jak dzieci!"- powiedziała, wspominając wypowiedź, którą rzucił chwilę temu.

-„ Już dobrze, skarbeńku! Przepraszam!"- ukorzył się Bobby, patrząc z czułością na ciężarną żonę.

-„ Nie mnie, Crash…"- mruknęła, znacząco kiwając głową w moją stronę.

-„ Sorki, Howie! Trudy na pewno jest bardzo miłą i interesującą osobą."- przyznał.

-„ Tak jest!"- odparłem.–„ Jest miła, piękna i bardzo zdolna!"- dodałem, podświadomie stając na pozycji jej obrońcy. Chyba mam do niej słabość, chociaż, sądząc z tych wszystkich kryminałów, jakimi się ostatnio zaczytywałem, nie mogło wyniknąć z tego nic dobrego. W każdej z tych książek, babka, która prosiła detektywa o pomoc, okazywała się albo kochanką jakiegoś mafioza, który groził później bohaterowi, albo sama była nie lepsza i próbowała ukatrupić swego wybawcę. Rokowania nie były pomyślne, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że może nie będzie tak źle. Może moja klientka nie wbije mi noża w plecy, albo nie zabije z mojej własnej broni (to by była chyba najgłupsza śmierć, jak mogłaby mnie spotkać!), przynajmniej, taką miałem nadzieję…

Otrząsając się z upiornych wyobrażeń odnośnie mojego końca (oby nie nastąpił on szybko!), wielkodusznie przyjąłem w imieniu Trudy przeprosiny męskiej części drużyny i delikatnie przypomniałem, że jestem tu w określonym celu. Gdzieś tam, przyczaił się Vernon Prescott alias Benny Swift, alias Guido Pavarotti i musieliśmy go złapać…

-„ Racja!"- powiedziały zgodnie dziewczyny (dziwicie się pewnie, że mówię o nich 'dziewczyny', choć to mężatki, ale tak jakoś mi wygodniej i bardziej swojsko…).

W każdym razie, nareszcie wszyscy wzięliśmy się w garść i przystąpiliśmy do omówienia istoty tego spotkania. Debatowaliśmy dobrą godzinę, analizując zdobyte informacje i planując kolejne posunięcie. By Vernon nie zniknął z horyzontu wraz ze swoją równie niebezpieczną żonką i pieniędzmi mojej biednej Trudy, należało szybko go unieszkodliwić. Oskarżenie go o wyłudzenie pieniędzy od Trudy (o innych babkach nie wspomnę), byłoby trudne, bo jego prawnik mógłby twierdzić, że sama mu dała ( i pewnie w części miałby rację, co nie zmienia faktu, że facet ją oszukał!), dlatego potrzebowaliśmy przyznania się do winy, i dlatego właśnie, obmyśliliśmy diaboliczny plan. Obmyśliliśmy prowokację…

Rekonesans drużyny, przyniósł sporo pożytecznych informacji, łącznie z telefonem „Guido", podstępnie wyłudzonym od jego dziadka- sklerotyka, co bardzo ułatwiało nam sprawę. Do tej akcji potrzeba było kogoś, kto spędził dużo czasu na ulicy, tak więc ja- Howie Fines, Prywatny Detektyw- zostałem filarem owej prowokacji, a moja ksywka brzmiała „Wróbel" (wolałbym, co prawda, zostać sokołem, albo coś takiego, ale najlepsze ptaki chłopaki zabrali dla siebie :-( ).

Następnego dnia, po zajęciu przez ekipę dogodnych pozycji obserwacyjnych wokół domu i jego okolicy, równo o dziesiątej rano, chwyciłem za słuchawkę i wykręciłem numer „Guido", po czym, najspokojniej jak umiałem, powiedziałem do niego:

-„ Wiem, co zrobiłeś, kolego, wiem o tobie wszystko…".

Tak zaczęła się nasza akcja pod kryptonimem „O czym ptaszki śpiewały" (Mój pomysł. Fajny, co nie?)

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

-„ To jakaś pomyłka…"- usłyszałem spokojną odpowiedź po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Guido był cwany, ale i ja jestem nie w ciemię bity, więc, kiedy się rozłączył, natychmiast zadzwoniłem ponownie…

-„ Zanim znów odłożysz słuchawkę, kolego, posłuchaj mnie uważnie!"- zacząłem z grubej rury. –„ Nie fikaj, bo będzie źle!"- powiedziałem najgroźniej, jak potrafię (wysiłek to był dla mnie wielki, bo sami wiecie, żem człek spokojny i zasadniczo gardzę przemocą, ale dla sprawy i…Trudy…wszystko!). Wydarłem więc koparę najgroźniej, jak się dało i chyba zadziałało ( I znów się zrymowało! Może powinienem pisać wiersze, albo coś?...), bo po chwili, Guido odezwał się znowu…

-„ Słucham…"- mruknął pod przymusem, niepewny, co wiem.

-„ Jak już mówiłem…"- zacząłem opanowanym, poważnym głosem, choć w środku moje kiszki skręciły się w precel, skutkiem zdenerwowania. –„ …wiem o tobie wszystko, koleś i tylko od ciebie zależy, czy nie pójdę z tą wiedzą, gdzie trzeba…"- ciągnąłem tonem szantażysty. –„ Nie próbuj też uciekać, bo i tak nie zdołasz. Znajdę cię wszędzie, bo jestem w tym bardzo dobry, wiesz?"- pochwaliłem się, by pomyślał, że ma do czynienia z zawodowcem. Jak na razie, szło całkiem, całkiem. Guido - Vernon słuchał poleceń i to był dobry znak.

-„ Czego chcesz?"- zapytał powoli, kiedy skończyłem się wychwalać pod niebiosa za moją elokwencję.

-„ Pokoju na świecie!"- odparłem, siląc się na ironię, by wyjść na twardziela.-„ Kasy, idioto! A czego mogę chcieć?"- dodałem po chwili. –„ I ty mi ją dasz, bo inaczej sprawię, że będzie nieprzyjemnie. Rozumiemy się?"- zapytałem, jak na wprawnego szantażystę przystało.

-„ A co, jeśli nie mam pieniędzy?"- usłyszałem jego pytanie i roześmiałem się sarkastycznie. Dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że spróbuje każdej sztuczki, byle się wywinąć, ale byliśmy przygotowani na każdą ewentualność. Było nie było, plan sporządziły najlepsze głowy w całym FBI. Nikt nie mógł równać się z moją drużyną!

-„ Nie próbuj robić ze mnie kretyna, Vernon…"- powiedziałem groźnie, umyślnie wspominając jego imię, na wypadek, gdyby pomyślał, że jednak nic o nim nie wiem. –„ Jesteś bardzo pracowitą pszczółką, Vern. Ta blondi, którą ostatnio obrobiłeś, miała chyba dość sporo kasy…"- stwierdziłem. –„ Po drugie… Nawet ja nie wydałbym pół miliona w tak krótkim czasie..."- zaryzykowałem. –„ Jak już wspominałem, wiem o tobie wszystko, więc nie kombinuj, tylko płać, inaczej zadzwonię do tej milionerki, którą naciągnąłeś, zdaje się o nazwisku Van der Berg i poinformuję jej uzbrojonych po zęby goryli, gdzie jesteś, a potem może dam znać glinom, gdzie cię znajdą…"- warknąłem, chociaż, dla takiego spokojnego faceta jak ja, taka artykulacja wcale nie jest łatwa. –„ To, którą bramkę wybierasz?"- zapytałem.

-„ Blefujesz…"- odparł, ale w jego głosie nie było pewności. Ziarno zwątpienia zostało zasiane…

-„ Chyba jednak chcesz się przekonać, że nie…"- powiedziałem spokojnie i klikając bezmyślnie w klawisze drugiego telefonu udałem, że wybieram numer milionerki (oczywiście, wszystko na tyle głośno, by usłyszał….). –„ Z panią Van der Berg, proszę… Przyjaciel…"

-„ Już dobrze!"- spanikował Vernon. –„ Ile chcesz i jak to zrobimy?"- dodał zrezygnowanym tonem.

-„ Sto patyków, za dwie godziny, w starym magazynie na M- street."- odparłem szybko, udając, że kończę połączenie z panią Berg. –„ I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, bo nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia. Kapujesz?"- zagroziłem po raz ostatni.

-„ Będę…"- mruknął i zakończyłem rozmowę. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Teraz wystarczyło tylko, że zjawi się na miejscu (miejmy nadzieję, że nie sam) i się przyzna.

My byliśmy już gotowi. Magazyn był obstawiony i nafaszerowany tymi wszystkimi bajerami, którymi tak lubi bawić się Tara. Brakowało tylko naszego kryminalisty…

Ubrany w kamizelkę kuloodporną ( tym razem, nie musiałem pożyczać od Mylesa, bo dostałem własną!), czekałem na Vernona i modliłem się, by poszło gładko…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Te dwie godziny ciągnęły się, jak cała wieczność, ale wreszcie nadeszła pora konfrontacji. Punktualnie w południe, dostałem wieści, że pod magazyn podjechał srebrny sedan, prowadzony przez naszego oszusta. Obok niego, siedziała „mamusia Guido", jak ją nazywała Trudy. Coś tam jeszcze chwilę poględzili między sobą i rozejrzawszy się wokoło, czy są sami, ruszyli w stronę magazynu, w którym siedziałem ja- zwarty i gotowy do swojej pierwszej detektywistycznej akcji…

Mógłbym powiedzieć, że było OK, ale was przecież nie nabiorę. Moje wnętrzności skręciły się jeszcze bardziej, niż dwie godzinki temu, kiedy usłyszałem ten charakterystyczny dźwięk, jaki wydają przesuwane drzwi magazynu i zobaczyłem tych dwoje. Miałem dziwne przeczucia, może dlatego… Miałem też coś do roboty, więc jakoś wziąłem się w garść i przykleiłem do twarzy najbardziej gangsterski uśmiech, na jaki było mnie stać, po czym przystąpiłem do rzeczy…

-„ Witaj Vernon!"- zacząłem. –„ Jak widzę, jesteście nierozłączni."- dodałem, patrząc na jego małżonkę, trzymającą w ręku torbę. –„ Macie kasę?"- spytałem bez zwłoki, nie czekając na ich zbędne wypowiedzi ( bo przecież szantażysta nie czeka, tylko bierze szmalec i w nogi…).

-„ Tak, ale skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie będziesz chciał więcej?"- powiedział Vern.

-„ Nigdy nie ma pewności…"- odparłem powoli, nonszalancko oparty o stare skrzynie. –„ Powiedz mi, Vernon… Jak to jest, tak naciągać ludzi? Tfu, poprawka, kobiety. Czy twojej żonie nie przeszkadza, że tak je obcałowujesz, że o reszcie nie wspomnę?"- zapytałem kpiąco, spoglądając na oboje i czekając na reakcję. –„ Musiało jej być ciężko, kiedy podrywałeś tę Van der Berg i jeszcze kilka innych… A może wy lubicie trójkąciki?"- roześmiałem się złośliwie.

-„ Zamknij się!"- zdenerwowała się pani Vernon'owa. -„ Robi to, bo mnie kocha! Nie pozwolę ci go obrażać!"- warknęła Missy.

-„ Dziwny sposób na okazywanie miłości."- mruknąłem. –„ Sypiać z innymi kobietami i to na oczach żony… Czy ta kasa, którą kradniecie swoim ofiarom, jest tego warta?"- zapytałem.

-„ Człowiek musi z czegoś żyć, a one miały pieniądze…"- odezwał się Guido-Vernon. –„ Missy rozumie, że to część naszego fachu. To nie zdrada, tylko praca i ona to wie."- dodał.

-„ Więc, gdy okradałeś Van der Berg, tę blondynę i resztę, jej to nie przeszkadzało?"- znów spytałem.

-„ Mówiłem, że nie! Z tego żyjemy, zresztą, dość pogaduszek, chciałeś kasy, to bież i zostaw nas w spokoju!"- warknął i rzucił w moją stronę torbę. –„ Sto kawałków, jak chciałeś…"- dodał.

Uśmiechnąłem się szelmowsko i już pochylałem się po kasę, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak wyciągają zza pasków pukawki i celują w moją skromną osobę. Skamieniałem…

Dalej poszło już szybko, zanim zdołali strzelić, moja niezawodna ekipa otoczyła ich z każdej strony i zażądała rzucenia broni, co niezwłocznie oboje uczynili ( w końcu, jakie mieli wyjście? Zostali złapani…). Kiedy Bobby odczytywał im ich prawa, mój kumpel Jack upewnił się jeszcze, co do mojego samopoczucia ( miałem lekkie mdłości, ale w życiu bym się nie przyznał) i zerknął do zawartości torby. Wiecie, co było w środku? Na pewno nie kasa… Były tam pocięte gazety, a to oznaczało tylko jedno- Vernon i jego ślubna, z pewnością nie zamierzali mi płacić… Pewnie się domyślacie, że oszustwo, to był teraz najlżejszy zarzut, jaki postawi im prokurator, a co za tym idzie, długo nie wyjdą z pudła.

W każdym razie, akcja przyniosła oczekiwane skutki i kolejni przestępcy trafili za kratki…

To był mój pierwszy (prawie) osobisty sukces. Od teraz, oficjalnie mogłem mówić, że mam praktykę w zawodzie!

Zadowolony z dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, czym prędzej złożyłem odpowiednie zeznania do raportu FBI i popędziłem ogłosić mojej klientce, że jej koszmar finansowy wkrótce się skończy.

- _Kurczę, jestem dobry!-_ pomyślałem, parkując przed jej domem. Jeszcze tylko tradycyjne poprawki wyglądu i zadzwoniłem do jej drzwi…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Domyślacie się zapewne, jak uszczęśliwiona była moja klientka (że o mojej skromnej osobie nie wspomnę…). Nawet fakt, że na zwrot pieniędzy będzie musiała poczekać do zakończenia postępowania przygotowawczego, nie zahamował jej entuzjazmu i chwała niebiosom, bo dzięki temu znów się najadłem tych pysznych ciasteczek…

Owo opóźnienie, bardziej zabolało mnie, niż ją, bo, jako masażystka, zawsze mogła zrobić kolejny zabieg i zyskać parę dolców, a ja- biedny, początkujący prywatny detektyw- musiałem poczekać na klienta ( nie wiadomo, jak długo i czy wypłacalnego- ta kwestia była priorytetowa…).

Tym nie mniej, byłem dzielny i cierpliwy, za co dostałem nagrodę… W oczach Trudy, stałem się jej wybawcą, najlepszym przyjacielem, a z czasem… Cóż sami wiecie…

Nie sprawdził się ów straszny scenariusz z morderczą klientką, zabijającą mnie moją własną bronią. Nasza historia potoczyła się w nieco innym kierunku, a właściwie tu, gdzie jestem dzisiaj…

Na wieść, że pomogłem ująć oszusta, który okradł panią Van Der Berg, rzeczona milionerka odpłaciła mi się z nawiązką. Tuż po tym, jak Vernonowi i Missy postawiono zarzuty, po czym skazano ich, po krótkim procesie, za oszustwa i próbę zabójstwa (mojego, ma się rozumieć), wdzięczna kobiecina, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, wręczyła mi małą walizeczkę. Zapytacie, co w niej było? Ano, było… „tylko" 100 kawałków! Miałem gały, jak sandały, a moje gardło wyschło jak Sahara. Szok w trampkach, to zbyt mało powiedziane! Okazało się, że pani Berg, już dawno wyznaczyła nagrodę z tego faceta, a ja okazałem się jej szczęśliwym zdobywcą! Razem z tym, co odzyskała Trudy, wystarczyło nam na, że tak to ujmę, rozwój naszej wspólnej firmy, sygnowanej szyldem "Fines & Fines. Usługi detektywistyczne i salon masażu".

Dobrze kojarzycie… Po półrocznej znajomości, oświadczyłem się Trudy i zostałem przyjęty. Początkowo, mamusia nieco protestowała, bo przecież traciła jedynego synka, ale kilka sesji w boskich rączkach mojej narzeczonej, szybko zmiękczyło jej opór i ostatecznie, odpuściła, witając mojego kociaczka w rodzinie.

Ślub był skromny, ale ładny. Znowu nieocenione, okazały się starania Sue i reszty dziewczyn, które zadbały o klasę uroczystości i w efekcie, ja i moja żona (ładnie brzmi, huh?) byliśmy niezwykle zadowoleni.

Jak dotąd, biznes się kręci. Salon przynosi spore zyski, a i moje biuro- też nienajgorsze, co mogę łatwo udowodnić… Jak? Ha! To proste! Mam asystenta, a nawet jeszcze jednego detektywa w ekipie! A co!

Nie sądziliście, że mi się uda, co nie? To nic- ja też, szczerze mówiąc. Ale udało się! Jak zwykle zacięcie, uczciwość i pozytywne myślenie, podziałały. Dziś jestem bogaty i szczęśliwy, i jedyne, czego mi brak, to spadkobierca. Jednak, nie bój nic! I nad tym popracuję, a jak dobrze pójdzie, to może Howie Junior nawet skończy studia. Byłby, co prawda, pierwszy w rodzinie, ale nie od dziś wiadomo, że cuda się zdarzają…

KONIEC


End file.
